Cahaya Yang Redup
by Sakurai Yuichii
Summary: Bumi pun merasa pedih kala melihat sang Rembulan meredup


CAHAYA YANG REDUP

Author : Sakurai Yuichii

Cast : Tsurugi Kyousuke

Summary : Bumi pun merasa pedih kala melihat sang rembulan meredup

Disclaimer : Chara isn't mine but plot is real mine

Warning : Alur GaJe, typo bertebaran, alur ngebut de el el

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ  
PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READERS

HAPPY READING MINNA ^^

Tsurugi POV

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Ini adalah pilihan yang berat. Disatu sisi aku ingin menolong Lalaya dan planet ini tapi disisi lain aku juga tidak ingin melawan teman-temanku sendiri. Aku harus melawan teman-temanku, mereka yang selama ini berjuang denganku, menolongku disaat jatuh. Apalagi sebuah fakta tak terelakkan dimana aku harus melawan Shindou-san dan Nishizono. Teman seperjuanganku selama ini. Temanku dalam melewati segala rintangan sehingga bisa menjadi juara Holy Road, apalagi lawan utamaku adalah Tenma. Aku harus melawan sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi, seseorang yang amat berharga dihidupku selain Nii-san. Tenma, dialah cahaya hidupku. Dia adalah penolongku. Dialah orang yang menuntunku keluar dari kegelapan, dialah sang pelita hidupku. Aku tidak akan sanggup melawannya. Tapi aku juga harus memikirkan nasib planet indah ini. Nasib alam semesta. Apa aku harus mengambil keputusan untuk menyelamatkan planet ini? Tapi bagaimana dengan bumiku? Tempat aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan.

END of Tsurugi POV

#kereta luar angkasa

 _"_ _Tsurugi, bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku akan sampai di PharamObius dan akan segera menjemputmu. Tak lama lagi kita akan bersama lagi. Kita akan memainkan sepakbola bersama-sama lagi. Tunggu aku, Tsurugi"_ batin Tenma seraya menatap keluar jendela mengamati bintang-bintang

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi kami akan tiba di PharamObius. Planet termakmur diseluruh alam semesta. Kami akan memainkan final melawan mereka. Kami juga akan membawa kembali rekan kami yang telah mereka culik. Tapi ini pasti akan sulit nantinya"_ batin Shindou

" Kapten" panggil si kecil Morimura

" Ada apa, Konoha?" Tanya Tenma

" A-anoo, aku merasakan firasat buruk saat memikirkan tentang PharamObius" jawab Morimura ragu-ragu

Semua yang mendengar pengakuan Morimura terkejut.

" Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu, Konoha-chan" ujar Aoi berusaha menenangkan suasana

" Aoi benar. Mungkin kau hanya gugup karena kita akan tiba diplanet yang menguasai alam semesta" ujar Tetsukado

" Tapi firasat Konoha tidak main-main, kapten" ujar Sakura

" Tenang saja, Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja" ujar Tenma semangat

 _"_ _Benar, saat Tenma sudah mengatakan kalimat ajaibnya semuanya pasti akan lebih baik. Kami hanya harus percaya bahwa kami bisa membawa kembali Tsurugi bersama kami"_ batin Shindou

 _"_ _Aku harus percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga percaya bahwa kami akan membawa kembali Tsurugi. Dengan begitu penantian dan kepercayaan Tsurugi kepada kami tidak sia-sia"_ batin Tenma mantap

#PharamObius

" Iie. Pertandingan tidak akan terhambat" ujar Tsurugi lantang diruang singgasana Lalaya

" Tsurugi, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Tanya Lalaya bingung

" Lalaya, aku ingin kau menurunkanku dalam pertandingan. PharamObius akan menaklukan Bumi. Dengan mengalahkan Bumi, planet ini akan terus berada di alam semesta. Ini adalah cara yang tepat yang harus dilakukan PharamObius!" ujar Tsurugi tanpa keraguan

Hari Pertandingan

" Apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu, Tsurugi? Lawannya adalah planet asalmu" Tanya Lalaya untuk memastikan

" Ya, tapi apakah mereka tau aku akan bermain. Aku benar-benar senang bertemu mereka" jawab Tsurugi

" Kau benar-benar ingin melawan mereka?" Tanya Lalaya

" Lalaya, perhatikan baik-baik pertandingan ini. Sebagai ratu saksikanlah apa yang terjadi disini." Ujar Tsurugi

" Wakatta" ujar Lalaya pada akhirnya

#Stadion Grand Celesta

Tenma dan Earth Eleven bersiap memasuki lapangan tempat mereka akan memainkan pertandingan yang akan menentukan nasib bumi. Dari kejauhan tampak seorang lelaki yang berdiri menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam. Dengan gaya rambutnya yang khas Tenma sudah dapat mengenali bahwa dialah sahabat terbaiknya, Tsurugi Kyousuke. Mata Tenma berkaca-kaca karena terharu bisa menemukan sahabatnya. Dia kemudian memanggil Tsurugi dengan perasaan bahagai yang menyeruak begitu pula dengan Earth Eleven.

TSURUGI POV

" Tsurugi!"

Aku mendengar suara yang tak asing memanggil namaku. Aku tau siapa itu. Dialah orang yang sangat aku nantikan. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang juga aku ingin bersama dengannya menemani saat dukanya, selalu ada disampingnya dan menguatkannya ketika dia mengalami masalah. Dialah pelita hidupku, Matsukaze Tenma.

Walau aku sangat tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ini harus kulakukan. Aku yakin Tenma akan mengerti nantinya. Aku kemudian melepas jubahku memperlihatkan jersey PharamObius bernomor punggung 10 dan ban lengan kapten. Dapat aku lihat raut bahagia Tenma berubah seketika. Matanya mendesak keluar menandakan dia terkejut luar biasa. Dapat kulihat bulir air mata menggenang dimata indahnya. Saat ini aku sangat ingin memeluknya agar dia bisa menumpahkan tangisnya dalam dekapanku. Aku benar-benar ingin menghampirinya. Dialah sosok yang selama ini kutunggu. Aku sudah menantikan kedatangannya, sang pelita hidupku. Tapi itu semua tidak bisa kulakukan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini saja, kurasa.

END TSURUGI POV

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sengit. Kedua tim tidak ada yang ingin mengalah. Semuanya berambisi untuk menang demi menyelamatkan planet mereka. Tenma merasa sangat berat harus memainkan pertandingan final ini. Dia memang telah menantikan final ini. Tapi dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Tsurugi yang akan menjadi lawannya. Dia benar-benar tidak kuat harus melawan Tsurugi, sahabat yang paling dia kasihi.

TSURUGI POV *again*

Aku bisa melihat Tenma yang tidak focus pada pertandingan ini. Aku bisa melihat dia hanya menatap kosong kedepan seakan-akan dia sudah kehilangan harapan. Inilah hal yang tidak ingin aku lihat darinya, Tenma telah kehilangan cahayanya matanya yang biasanya bersinar dengan indah kini meredup. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Tenma dalam keadaan ini, aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya saat ini. Aku sangat ingin berada disampingnya menawarkan pundakku untuk tempatnya bersandar. Aku sangat ingin bersamanya. Tenma saat ini bagaikan rembulan yang telah kehilangan sinarnya.

Aku harap ini tidak berlangsung lama. Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri ini secepatnya. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan sinar rembulanku lagi. Aku ingin mendengar kalimat ajaibnya yang selalu bisa menenangkan jiwaku. Aku benar ingin melihat senyum indah terpatri dibibir mungilnya. Aku juga menantikan wajah sumringah yang biasa dia tunjukan saat kami bermain bola bersama dalam satu tim. Aku benar-benar menginginkan hal itu.

FIN

Mikoto : Waah.. fict Yui udah jadi. Padahal ini hasil baper si Yui

Yuumi : Halo Mikoto-neesan

Mikoto : Hai, Yuu-chan

Yuumi : Mikoto-neesan aku bukan lagi anak kecil

Mikoto : Hai! Yuumi-chan J.. Btw hai reader-san watashi wa Sakurai Mikoto, Yui no onee-chan, Yoroshiku

Shindou : Yoroshiku Mikoto-san.

Mikoto : Yoroshiku, Shindou-kun

Kirino : Kakak Yui cantik dan baik yah. Ramah pula

Kariya : Beda sama adiknya yang kayak preman pasar

Yuuki : Oh, iya. Si Yui kemana kok dia gak kelihatan. Biasanya dia udah ngamuk kalau diejek

Ayato : Gak tau ini. Tumben dia gak banyak ngomong

Yuura : Yui ada disini, tuh dipojokan lagi ngelamun

Hime : Si Yui masih baper kali

Yuumi : Iya, dia masih baper. Banget malah. Gara-gara si Kyou nih

Tsurugi : Jangan salahin gue naskahnya emang gitu

Hime : Iya sih. Tapi gue kasihan sama Yui dia baper lihat matanya Tenma yang meredup

Yui : Udah gak udah ngomongin gue. Hai minna-san, maaf Yui telat ngomong *datar

Tsurugi : Lu masih baper?

Yui : menurut loe? Loe gak tau apa betapa sakitnya Tenma lihat lu berkhianat padahal dia udah nungguin buat bisa ketemu lu ternyata lu berkhianat

Shindou : Tapi itu untuk alasan yang baik

Yui : Iya, gue tau. Tapi gue masih baper. Maklumin aja sih

Kirino : Ya udahlah, kita tutup yuk

ALL : MINNA ARIGATOU FOR READING

Yui : Review please

Hime : Review kalian bisa membantu menghilangkan baper Yui

Yui : Apaan coba

Yuumi, Yuuki, Shindou dan Kyou : JAA MINNA


End file.
